nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: Rank: Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extras: I'll put Ivystar down there so you can see how to do it. Have fun, and be creative! Oh, and please sign your signature, so that I know who it is who it is. Thank you! Put your cats down here! Name: 'Ivystar '''Rank: '''Leader '''Appearance: '''Ivystar is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, with gold stripes on her legs and tail, and amber eyes '''Personality: '''Hot-headed and reckless, Ivystar often has trouble controlling her temper. She hates when cats disobey her, but can be empathatic and patient when dealing with young kits and apprentices. '''History: '''She was born into NightClan, and is proud to be a member, but sometimes longs to explore the world outside the borders of her territory. She's quite young for a leader, and often hears mutters about her 'inexperience'. '''Family: '''Ivystar's entire family was killed by a bout of greencough when she was a young kit, and another queen had to care for her. When she reached warriorhood, her foster mother died, putting her through more suffering. She had two kits, Windpaw and Shadowwind, but Windpaw too was killed by rogues. Their father is unknown. '''Extras: '''None right now. --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar Name: 'Hazelclaw '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: '''Pale ginger she-cat with large paws and blue eyes '''Personality: '''Intellegent; loyal; impatient - but hides it when talking to cats above her; fierce and violent '''History: '''N/A '''Family: '''Owlpaw - brother - and Larkpaw- sister - (different ltter, obviously) '''Extras: '''N/A '[[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'''Ninja]] In the name of the Moon... 19:36, September 21, 2012 (UTC)' '''Added! --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar Stormwind Rank: 'deputy/warrior '''Appearance: '''soft gray fur w/ light tabby markings; turbulent blue eyes '''Personality: '''Stormwind is spirited, stubborn, determined, and good leader. She can be a bit mule-like at times, but is fiercely loyal and just. '''History: '''She was born into the clan. '''Family: '''N/A '''Extras: '''Can she be the deputy? I mean, if you don't have one already. 22:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Added!!! '''And sure, she can be the deputy! --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar Ambersky Rank: 'warrior '''Appearance: '''Lithe black-and-orange tortie she-cat with amber eyes, a slender tail, and a smar scar across the bridge of her nose '''Personality: '''Spirited, sharp tongue, and fiercely loyal. She can riducule at times, though, but would protect NightClan with everything she's got. '''History: '''Pure-blooded NightClan. And proud of it too. '''Family: '''N/A '''Extras: '''She's a really good fighter and is really aggressive. She doesn't like rogues, loners, kittypets, etc. at all. DragonfliesThrow Pie! 18:10, September 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Added!! '''And nice siggie :D --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar Swiftsand Rank: 'warrior '''Appearence: '''short-furred golden she-cat with light brown patches and green eyes '''Personality: '''shy, but very caring, great hunter and likes all kits. '''History: '''N/A '''Family: '''N/A '''Extras: '''not the best fighter, but she would die for her Clan. She is very fast. Can she have a apprentice? [[User:Mistybird|'Misty]] If I Ruled The World[[User talk:Mistybird|'…']] Added! I can't give her an apprentice right now, since we don't have any, but when we get one, Swiftsand can be the mentor :) --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar Beechfur Rank: Medicine Cat Appearance: light brown fur w/ cream underbelly, gleaming green eyes Personality: She is a fierce fighter, but also wants to please and serve her clan, so she took over as medicine cat and does her best at everything. History: N/A Family: N/A Extras: She would rather be a warrior, but stepped up to the position of medicine cat instead, realizing the clan needed her. 20:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Added! If we do replace her, by the way, you can continue to roleplay her, if you want. --Mystical Moonstone... Spread your wings and soar Name: '''Larkpaw '''Rank: '''Apprentice '''Appearance: '''pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes '''Personality: '''sweet and caring; loves kits; gets more attention that her brother, as the sweeter/kinder of the two; can be shy around older cats, but loves to listen to the elders' stories (when we have elders...) '''History: '''N/A '''Family: '''Owlpaw - brother; littermate - and Hazelclaw - sister '''Extras: '''N/A My computer won't let type the wavy line-thing to sign, so: Ninja! '''Added!! Hm, I promised Misty that her cat could mentor the first apprentice, so would you prefer Swiftsand to mentor Larkpaw or Owlpaw? --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar Name: Owlpaw Rank: '''Apprentice '''Appearance: dark gray tabby tom with green eyes Personality: energetic; impatient; very short attention span; feels he has to compete with his sister for attention History: N/A Family: Larkpaw - sister; littermate - and Hazelclaw - sister Extras: N/A Again, Ninja! Added!! Yay! We finally have some apprentices! :D --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar Name: Cimbermoon Rank: Warrior Appearance: A pretty pale blue color, with a black scar down her face and a black paw. She also never goes without her special band that wraps around her foot, a symbol of her lost home. Her tail is white. Personality: She is a little bit quieter than her twin brother, but once she opens up to someone she is nice and kind of quirky. Often emotional, she hides her sadness by going on walks under the moon. She never lets anyone know of her fears and weaknesses. She never leaves her brother's side. History: Cimbermoon comes from a Clan far from where she ended up. She and her brother were seperated from them, and she hopes one day to find them again. Meanwhile, she decides joining NightClan would help her become stronger and make her a better warrior. Family: Crimsonmoon (twin brother) Extras: Nobody knows why her fur is such an odd color. She also is fond of medicine, and knows basic healing. She is quick too, making fighting a lot more fun. Added!! So glad you joined, Rune :D Your cats look awesome! --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar Name: Crimsonmoon Rank: Warrior Appearance: A pale red color. He has a black scar on the opposite eye of his sister, and same with his paw. His tail is also white. Personality: Sometimes quiet, but once he is fired up he becomes rash and a wee bit naive. He hates to see people upset, and often has a postive outlook on everything. Deep inside though, he is hurting. History: Like his sister, Crimsonmoon is from a clan he cannot find. He wishes to find his old clan again, but urges himself to move on. For the sake of his twin, he looks anyways. Family: Cimbermoon (twin sister) Extras: His fur is also an odd color. Crimsonmood, like his sister, is fast and good fighting Added!! So excited to start roleplaying with you! --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar Name: Shadowwind Rank: Warrior Appearance: A beautiful chocolate brown she-cat with pure golden eyes and white paws. She is slim, and quick on her paws, feeling most at home wandering the forest alone at night. Personality: Very quiet, perceptive, and ambitious. Shadowwind is a talented fighter, but prefers stealthy ambushes to frontal attacks. She is quiet, and wears the night like a second pelt. SHe is not easily intimated, and when angered, retaliates fiercely. She is fiercely loyal, with a quiet determination, and would unflinchingly give up her life for her Clan. History: As an apprentice, Shadowwind had one sister, Windpaw. Shadowpaw and Windpaw were best friends, and enjoyed roaming the forest together. Windpaw was as quick with her mind and her tongue as she was on her paws, and loved to speed through the forest. Shadowpaw was more quiet and stealthy, and when her sister was killed in a battle with rogues, she developed not only a deep hatred of rogues, but became more quiet and sedate, less likely to speak her mind. She took her warrior name, Shadowwind, in honor of her sister. Family: Her only littermate, Windpaw, is dead, and her mother, Ivystar, is the leader of the Clan, so Shadowwind often feels like she is alone. She doesn't know who her father is, and feels a deep resentment that he left her mother. Extras: She is extremely ambitious, and is often quietly watching Stormwind, wanting to be the next deputy. Making a new cat, guys! --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar Name: '''Duskshimmer '''Rank: Warrior Apperance: '''Black she-cat with icey blue eyes, with silvery lynx points and white tail tip. Sleek, slender , likes to climb trees, and blends neatly into shadows. '''Personality: '''Very kind and loving, not mean unless you really irratate her. Quiet person that goes with the flow. Loyal,shadow stalking she-cat with a great road ahead, loves to hunt birds,especially birds of prey,unlike many cats. '''History: As a kit, she was found abandoned at 3 moons old and has been brought up in NightClan ever since. She never knew any of her famiy so she clings onto her clan with all her might.She would put her life on the line for her clan and nothing else. Hates foxes because she believes that is what killed her mother. '''Family: '''Siblings: ? Mother:? Father:? '''Extras: '''Loves tree-hunting, hunting birds (especially birds of prey), blends in with shadows, and doesn't like foxes. -TalonheartBird With a Heart of Flame 18:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC)